


I Need Some Lips To Feel Next To Mine

by witchesmortuary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/F, First and only Fanfiction where Joan tops, Joan loves to spoil her girlfriend, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Joan loves to spoil her girlfriend and her girlfriend, you, loves to get fucked in the morning. And even though Joan has to work, when you wear her favorite night gown, she can't resist.[Joan's Fave Nighty Fic 👀]The story is inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/witchesmortuary/status/1324816241530445827?s=21
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I Need Some Lips To Feel Next To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have once again returned with an explicit smut story. How are we doing? I am doing good hee hee!  
> I hope you enjoy this! 🧡
> 
> The title is from: Need Your Love So Bad by Fleetwood Mac

You wake up with a hum when you hear a door close. Your face is buried in the pillow that your arms are wrapped around and your head turns slowly, your eyes still closed; an attempt to fall back asleep.

Another creak, the floorboard by the window, makes you blink your eyes open. Joan is sitting on the ottoman by the window, as she puts on her work pants before standing up to pull up the zipper and close the button. Luckily your hair is half covering your face so you can watch your girlfriend without any disruption as she moves towards the mirror, her crisp white button-up shirt ready on the wire hanger next to it.

Quickly you close your eyes again when Joan turns to you and you hear the shuffling of the trousers indicating that she was moving towards the bed. You nuzzle into the pillow and feel the creak of the bed as Joan sits on her side of the bed. One of your eyes open and you watch her bend over, probably to grab something out of the bedside drawer.

You give it a few seconds before you turn on your side and push up on all fours to crawl towards her. As you kneel behind her, Joan sits up straight again and adjusts her watch and you wrap your arms around her bare waist to nuzzle into her neck. "G'morning." you rumble and brush her black mane away to kiss her pulse point.

You feel Joan stiffen before she lets out a breathy sigh. "Good Morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep well?" she asks, her voice steady; too steady for your liking.

You hum and let your hands wander up to cup her breasts through her beige-colored bra. "I slept wonderfully. How about you?" your voice is low, still thick with sleep. These are your favorite mornings. Where you wake up early enough to tease your girlfriend, get her back into bed to cuddle with you.

Joan leans against you, her head resting your shoulder and she chuckles. "Good. You were snoring again but other than that.." she leaves the end open and lifts her head to look at you when you gasp.

"I do NOT snore!" you declare and pull your hands back to slap her shoulder. "You know that!"

Joan's lip twitches and she catches your hand as you attempt to slap her shoulder again. "Yes you do." she teases again and you huff, getting up from behind her. Joan quickly takes you by your hips and pulls you to her so you are standing between her legs. Your arms are crossed. "Oh come now. I was just teasing." her brows are furrowed and she brushes her hands over your thighs, making you shiver.

"You snore too, you know?" you state out of nowhere. Joan's eyes are fixed on your thighs but when you say that, her eyes snap up in surprise. A grin creeps on your lips when you see her slight shock.

Her hands stop caressing your thighs and her eyes narrow. "I certainly do noT snore." she objects. Joan's nails dig into your thighs slightly and you gasp in surprise when she pulls you closer. 

Your hands land on her shoulders for support and you raise an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe you wake yourself up every time you snore too loud." you insisted, a gleam in your eyes. You softly brush a few salt and pepper strands away from her face and you see her face soften a little, the crease between her eyebrows lessening.

Joan brushes her hands up your thighs under your nightgown and sniffs. "I would not hear it if I woke myself up, dearest." she explains matter of factly while she trails her hands to the waistband of your panties and up to your stomach.

The muscles in your lower abdomen contract slightly and you hold your breath for a second before you huff, cup the back of her neck, and lean down to kiss her. "Let's agree to disagree, shall we?" you mumble against her lips and, after receiving a quick nod, you kiss her passionately. Your lips move in sync, her tongue trailing along your top lip as you hum into the kiss. You bury your fingers in her hair and chuckle to yourself when you feel her breath hitch. Joan pulls you into her lap and you feel the rough material of her trousers against your center and almost on instinct, you start grinding her thigh.

You both separate to gasp for breath and as you continue to grind into her leg, your arms wrap around her shoulders. Joan places her hands on your waist and assists you until a low moan escapes you. A grin forms on her lips. "You look ravishing this morning." she muses in your ear and trails her hands up your stomach to cup your breasts through the baby pink silk and you bite your lip. "You always know how to get my attention, don't you?" her voice is low and it takes all your willpower, not to moan again. "Wearing my favorite nighty, full well knowing that I couldn't resist fucking you. You naughty little thing." she rasps into your ear.

Another moan slips past your lips and you grind against her clothed thigh harder. The feel of her hands on your chest and her thigh pressed against your center has you whimpering. "Please...I need you to-" you break off when Joan wraps her mouth around one of your nipples which is still covered by the silk material; you bite your lip to hold back the moan that's threatening to escape.

Her right hand is splayed on your lower back while her left is massaging the breast that is currently not being sucked by her mouth. You throw your head back and pull her head closer but she lets go of your nipple with a pop and smirks up at you. "What was that? You need me to..?" she inquires and brushes over your nipple with her thumb.

"Hmm...I need you to fuck me, Joan. I need you to make me cum, please." you plead, your fingers crossed behind her neck. You bite your bottom lip in an attempt to control sounds threatening to spill from your lips.

"Of course, darling. Now that you've said please I am just the more excited to get you off. Lift your arms. Let's get that dress off, shall we?." the black haired woman says and takes the hem to lift it off over your head. She licks her lips and throws the baby doll nightgown to the side. Her eyes rake over your body and you blush hard under her gaze. "No underwear? My...you dirty little thing." she whispers and you gasp when her right hand meets your wet cunt. Joan's eyes widen in mock shock and you whimper when you feel a single digit stroke through your folds. "Completely soaked." she muses and circles your clit. "I do not doubt that I will find a huge wet patch where your cunt humped my leg, am I right?" she enquires, her left hand brushing your hair behind your shoulder so she can kiss her way up your neck to your earlobe.

You nod with a whimper, your hips pressing into your lover's hand. "P-Please don't tease me. I need you so bad!" you whine and throw your head back with a moan when you feel her sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. "Mmhh...p-please, Jo. fuck me!"

The Governor smirks into your neck and lets her left hand fall to your hips so she can adjust your position and slip a finger into your entrance. A breathy sigh slips past your lips and you lean your forehead against hers; your hands resting on her cheeks gently. Your hips start moving, slowly at first but soon you get almost greedy and groan. "Another one. Pleeassee." you whimper, your eyes screwed shut. 

Joan watches your face, studies every grimace, every twitch of your jaw. It's like she could get off just by watching you. When you plead for more, she happily obliges. She pushes her middle finger and ring finger into your soaked cunt and gently bites your jaw. "Come on, darling. Move your hips for me. Show me how marvelously you can fuck yourself." she whispers low, her teeth gently scraping along your jaw.

You shiver against her and, after gripping her shoulders, you lock eyes with her and start moving your hips. Up and down, up and down and you arch your back when you feel her fingers curl inside you. "O-Oh god." you groan and kiss her hard, pushing your tongue into her mouth. For a moment you fight for dominance but quickly give up so you can push Joan back against the back and look down at her.

She smirks up at you and you can't react quickly enough before she rolls you over and kneels between your legs. You scramble to pull her up and lock your lips with hers again. "D-Don't stop! Never stop, please!" your breath hitches when Joan begins to move her hand again as she holds herself up with her free hand. Your legs shake slightly and you feel your whole body tensing up.

"Are you close, (Y/N)?" her voice is close to a growl. You nod, biting your lip. Your legs wrap around Joan's waist.

The dark haired woman quickens the pace, her fingers pounding into your cunt, and with every thrust, her fingers hit your G-Spot; moans spilling from your mouth. "Then be a good girl and cum for me, yes?" she whispers into your ear. You are barely able to form words, the lust taking over and your grip on her shoulders tighten before they slip into her hair. "Cum for me." Joan breathes and you arch your back when you feel the telltale tightening of your lower abdomen and you cry out her name, almost in prayer, as the orgasm washes over you.

Your girlfriend coaxes you through the aftermath, slowing her thrusts but never pulling out. When you feel too sensitive you whimper and recoil. "S-Stop. Enough!" you gasp.

Joan pulls away and you immediately feel empty but you lean up on your elbows with a satisfied smile. Joan leans on her haunches before she leans down and kisses you again, her eyes quickly fleeting to the clock on her bedside table. She immediately pulls away and jumps up, rushes into the bathroom to wash and sanitize her hands before she rushes back and finishes getting ready.

You watch her, still resting on your elbows, and raise an eyebrow. "Your trousers-" you start but she turns towards you with a mock glare.

"Would you be a dear and get a new pair for me? As you are the one who ruined them?" she asks while she buttons her blouse and you think you hear a faint trace of sarcasm.

"Of course, darling. It's only fair." You move to stand with a smirk as you move towards her wardrobe to retrieve a new pair. You know Joan's eyes are on you so you take extra care in your movements. When you walk back to her she's already removed the trousers and you kneel before her, helping her into them before looking up at her as you pull up the zipper of the black trousers and then button it.

The other woman inhales sharply and pulls you up before handing you your robe. "Put that on. Or I might never leave the house." she huffs and you chuckle.

As you tie the robe you watch her putting her hair up in her usual bun and bite your lip. "Would that be such a bad thing? You not leaving the house, I mean." you step towards her and brush your hands up her back. In order to kiss her neck, you stand on your tiptoes. "I would most certainly appreciate that." you mumble and wrap your arm around her torso. "I could do unspeakable things to you."

Joan hums before laughing. "I'm sure you would but I am running late. This means," she quickly takes her blazer and puts it on, then steps into her shoes and turns towards you, a sly smile on her lips. "You'll have to wait until tonight." You both walk to the door and as she puts her keys and wallet into her jacket and, with your help, puts it on, she watches you gently. Her eyes fall to your lips before she pulls you in for a kiss. It's hard not to touch her hair, so you wrap your arms around her shoulders. As she separates from you, she gives your nose a quick peck, you scrunch your nose in response and giggle before she grabs her translucent bag. "Don't forget that we need milk. Love you." she says, another quick peck meets your lips and she gently slaps your ass which makes you squeal. 

She walks out the door with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips which promises you a whole lot of fun, so you quickly wave her goodbye with a quick "I love you!" thrown after her before you close the door and lean against it, a deeply satisfying grin forming on your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
